


A Night To Remember

by Aeruthin



Series: Original Family Short Stories [22]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Explosions, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Freya Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protectiveness, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Hayley knew a night out with the Mikaelson Sisters could be explosive. But she didn't expect to have to take it literally.Can their night be salvaged after it is ruined by a Vampire Hunter?
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Freya Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Original Family Short Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Night To Remember

Hayley grins as they enter the pub, relishing in the familiar scent of beer and sweat. The pub is pleasantly crowded, with guests sitting at the various tables or dancing in the back, and Hayley throws her jacket over the back of a chair and crashes down. 

"I'll get drinks!" 

Rebekah saunters over to the bar, her hips swaying, trailed by more than one pair of eyes. She bats her eyelashes at the bartender, and he almost knocks over a glass. 

"See anyone you like?" 

Freya leans forward on the table, her gaze roaming the crowd. Like them, most of the guests are vampires.

Hayley places her hand against her heart in pretend shock. 

"And here I thought it would be a girls' night!"

"Well, another woman could join then, am I right?" 

Hayley shakes her head, but a smile spreads across her face. It is nice, to relax for once. When Rebekah had suggested a night out, she had jumped at the opportunity, but when it was time to leave, she had fussed over her daughter until both Hope and Elijah had given her two eerily similar stares. Honestly, he would be teaching her sarcasm next.

Rebekah distributes the drinks in front of them, shaking her head. 

"Where do they get their bartenders these days? He couldn't stop stammering."

Hayley grins.

"Maybe if you'd gone easy on him..."

With a dramatic flick of her hair, she licks her lips and leans forward to reveal her cleavage.

"Oh stop it." Rebekah hits her softly on her arm. "A girl should be able to have fun!" 

"Cheers to that!"

Freya raises her glass in a toast, and they both follow suit. 

"Dance?" Freya suggest after they have finished the first round.

The music isn't really made for dancing, but they make the best of it, performing silly moves which Hayley hasn't done since high school. Soon, they are breathless from laughter and when they refill their drinks, the music becomes less important and the dancing gets wilder.

At one point, Rebekah whispers something in Freya's ear, who nods. Rebekah goes up to the band, who start up a new song. It sounds Celtic. 

Intrigued, Hayley watches as Freya and Rebekah take up position opposite each other. Rebekah curtseys as well as she can in her modern dress, and Freya does the same. The intricate steps of the dance make Hayley's head spin, and when they finish the dance with another bow, Hayley applauds hard along with the gathered audience. 

The band starts up a similar song, and others join in, the steps forgotten in favour of spinning around each other, switching dance partners at will. With a fond pang, Hayley is reminded of the dances with the wolf pack. Jackson had spun her around and around until she was dizzy. 

Suddenly, Rebekah grasps her arm and pulls her into the chaos. She laughs, broad and wide, and Hayley can't help but return it, letting herself get lost in the swirl of bodies round her. When she finally staggers away, her legs are wobbly. She crashes into a free chair, and is soon followed by Rebekah and Freya. Most of the tables have all been pushed to the side to make more room for the dancing.

"That was crazy."

"We used to do this all the time when we were children," Rebekah muses fondly. "What about you, Freya?"

"Well, when I got older, Dahlia finally encouraged me to mingle with the villagers. To find a suitable man to give me a child." 

Bitterness creeps into Freya's voice, but then she smiles, genuinely. 

"I loved it."

"Its hard to imagine Klaus and Elijah going all loco like that," Hayley wonders.

"Oh they could party," Rebekah assures. "When you ask Elijah about it, please tell me. I would love to see his face."

"Oh, I will." Hayley stands. "Shall I get another-"

She never finishes her sentences. One moment she is standing there, the next she is on the ground on her back, her ears screeching and pain exploding through her body. Air refuses to enter her lungs, and the world spins around her. 

The lights have been blown out, but shadows flicker on the walls in an orange glow. Through the scent of blood, she smells smoke. A fire, her mind supplies. Danger. Panic nags at her, but her body refuses to move. With a groan of effort, she manages to twist her head. Her arm is next to her head. Small wooden sticks punctured her skin. 

Despite her panic, darkness starts to cloud her vision, and slowly, her final thought on Freya and Rebekah, she slips into unconsciousness.

***

The explosion comes out of nowhere. Rebekah's head crashes against a table and for a moment, there is only darkness. When she comes to, a high pitch screech rings in her ears. She manages to turn to her stomach, but pain flairs through her arms, chest and shoulders. Luckily, her lower torso and legs seem to have been hidden from the blast.

The light is out, and a fire has started near the podium. The burned wires spark dangerously, and other guests scramble to get away. 

Rebekah pushes herself upwards on her arms, cursing fiercely at the pain. When she is finally on her knees, she skims her hands over her body. Small, wooden stakes puncture her skin, and she has to pluck them all out one by one. They burn were they touch her. She doesn't need to see the crest to recognize a Hunter.

With the stakes gone, she can move more freely. She stumbles to her feet and looks around. The pub is in chaos. It seems that the tables themselves had been rigged. It was only due to a miracle that they hadn't been at a table when the bombs went off.

"Freya! Hayley!" she shouts. She drags a piece of wood away, trying to make out something through the smoke. Then she sees a foot with a familiar shoe. She had helped Freya pick it out earlier that evening. It worked wonderfully well with the dress.

Her sister is laying on her stomach and is clearly unconscious, with stakes in her body as well. Rebekah crashes on her knees next to her and presses two fingers against her neck, searching for a pulse.

"Come on!" she snarls. She sighs in relief when her sister's heart flutters softly against her fingers. Making sure to support her head, she gently lifts Freya's shoulders. Quickly, she snaps her teeth in her own wrist, drawing blood, and places it against Freya's mouth.

"Come on, drink..." 

At first nothing happens, but then Freya stirs. She gasps awake, struggling in Rebekah's arms. 

"Hush, hush!" Rebekah traces circles on her sister's back. "Take some more."

Freya is shivering, but does as she asks. 

"This is going to hurt," Rebekah warns, "but I have to get those stakes out."

"Hayley?" Freya rasps. 

"I haven't found her yet. We better deal with you first so we can find her."

Freya nods. She tenses, bracing herself. 

"Relax," Rebekah says, and yanks out the first bullet.

Freya is trembling fiercely by the time she is done, barely conscious, so Rebekah feeds her more blood. She wishes she could hold on to her sister for a while longer, but Hayley is out there. The hybrid had a better chance at survival than Freya did, but no doubt she is hurt.

"Can you stand?" 

With Rebekah's help, Freya pulls herself upright. When Rebekah releases her, though, she nearly collapses, so Rebekah grabs a chair.

"Stay here."

Weak fingers grasp her arm, but Freya can't even manage words to dissuade her. Rebekah presses a kiss on her forehead and then turns away. The smoke has cleared somewhat, although there is some billowing from behind the bar. 

Sirens are wailing in the distance, but they are far off and it would take some time for them to get there. The other vampires and few humans are moaning around her, which is good. If she needs to, she can feed on one of them.

"Hayley!" she calls out. There is no response, so she starts moving debris again in the nearest area, until she finds a place which has already been cleared. A human man and woman are sitting nearby, shivering and clearly terrified. Rebekah stalks towards them.

"Did you clear this space?"

The pair stares at her, their eyes blank. Rebekah huffs in frustration. She grabs the man behind his head and brings her head level to his. 

"Did you clear this space?" she asks again, this time with the power of compulsion behind her words.

The man's pupils widen.

"No. There was a man."

"Where is he now? Was there a woman with him?"

He nods. "They went to the back, to the storage room."

Rebekah smiles, even though cold dread is coursing through her veins.

"Now that was not so difficult was it?" 

She snaps her teeth in his neck, and takes a few good gulps. Before the woman can scream or cry out, she pulls back.

"Forget about me," she compels them both. Then she presses her bloodied palm against his lips to heal him. Hopefully, he would stay alive, otherwise he would be in for an unpleasant surprise. 

She throws the door to the storage room open and strides inside.

"Hello?" she calls out. As she takes another step, a familiar tang of magic washes over her, locking her body into place. On either side hang a collection of feathers and bones, which are undoubtedly the source of her predicament. 

From behind a rack, a man emerges, dragging Hayley behind him. There is blood trickling down from various wounds in her body, and her skin is pierced with the stakes. Her eyes are lidded and she is gasping.

Rebekah snarls. She had hoped to have seen the last of the Hunters when Alexander disappeared. How dare this man lay a hand on her family? He was hardly worthy.

"Release her!" she growls, allowing her fangs to grow. She can't wait until his blood paints the room red.

The Hunter laughs. "I have you exactly where I want you."

Rebekah tries to move again, but is met with similar resistance.

"You can not hold me off forever."

"I don't have to. I will lock you away for good!"

And there it was. The master plan. 

"Honestly? You've been a Hunter for like what? Two months?"

The Hunter frowns, offended. "I have been a Hunter for far longer than that."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. It had seemed like a reasonable guess. 

"Well, you're still stupid enough to think you can come after an Original."

The Hunter lifts his chin. He drops his hand and Hayley crashes to her knees. She doubles over, but remains seated. Although her head is down, Rebekah glimpses a familiar yellow glow through her bangs. The sight fills Rebekah with pride and relief. Despite the state Hayley is in, she is in no immediate danger. 

"We shall see," the Hunter huffs. "First, I will get you. "

The Hunter lifts a loop on a stick. He waves it around, and starts to chant. Rebekah gasps as a fierce pain shoots through her skull. 

"Bloody hell," she snarls. It seems that the witches have outsourced their magic tricks. Fruitlessly, she tries to break free. 

"I'll kill you!" she yells, also fruitlessly. 

"You can't without suffering the Curse!"

Which was true of course. But...

"But only if you're a vampire." 

Freya appears from behind Rebekah, lifts her hand and snaps her fingers. The pressure on Rebekah skull lifts and she can breathe again. Freya's dress is soaked in blood, and she is unsteady on her feet, but her eyes are lit with determination and anger.

"You mingle with their kind?" the Hunter hisses.

"I'm their Sister." 

Slowly, Freya advances on her enemy, not even batting an eyelid at the boundary that holds Rebekah captive.

"Do you know what you did?"

The Hunter is backing away now, shaking his head. "You wouldn't..."

"You ruined my night out!" 

Freya flings her hand up, and his neck breaks with an audible snap.

Freya kneels next to Hayley and pulls her in her arms. She turns back towards Rebekah, squints her eyes, and the boundary falls away. Once again, Rebekah opens her wrist, this time allowing Hayley to drink from it. 

"Please don't bite me," she jokes. "It would be awful to explain to Klaus why we would need his blood."

Together they pull out the stakes, and when they are done, they take a moment to recover. Hayley groans and places her head on her knees.

"That sucked."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, will be." Hayley glances at the body of the Hunter. "You think he planned all this?" 

"He must have, at least the attack on the other vampires" Freya responds. She brushes her hand through Hayley's hair. "I don't now if he expected to encounter us."

Rebekah closed her eyes in realisation. 

"The bartender," she explains. "I knew he was up to something. He must have tipped him off. The Hunter should have cancelled his plans when he found out, honestly."

"Shall we go home?" Hayley whispers. 

They leave unnoticed and grab a cap, compelling the driver to take them home. They do leave a generous tip. 

The compound is deserted when they arrive, all bloodied and beaten up. Rebekah is tired, and from the slumped bodies of her sisters they feel the same. Before they enter the compound, she grabs both their arms.

"No matter what happened," she says, "I loved to go out with you. I say we repeat it. But with less murder."

Both Hayley and Freya chuckle and Rebekah smiles at them. It is lovely to be with family.


End file.
